


Three Bodies, Two Minds

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's internal struggle during that famous rave scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Bodies, Two Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Raving" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Wild Card' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

The three bodies gyrate in synchronicity, sweat dripping off their skin.

Part of Jackson’s brain—the part that is dominated by the Kanima—is telling him that this is a trap, that he should be fighting.

But the other part of Jackson’s brain—the part that still belongs to the teenage boy—is telling him to stay, that this feels so good.

Because he’s rubbing up against Erica, half-hard underneath his jeans.

Because Isaac has just placed a hand on his ass.

The Kanima will win, of course, but Jackson fights it off for as long as he possibly can.


End file.
